Resident evil Powerpuff girls doujinshi
by Poe the second
Summary: The girls meet some new kids at school. But these kids are anything but! Based on Bleedmans PPGD Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I give you a bizarre cross over Resident Evil PPGD

I give you the most bizarre cross over in fandom Resident Evil PPGD.

Chapter 1 Getting acquainted

"Class say hello to our new students, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, and Luis Sera." Blossom looked up to see the new students. One of the boys had blond hair swept slightly over one eye his skin was pale around the face, but tanner in other areas. The girl looked slightly Asian and was kind of pretty; already the boys were checking her out. The second boy looked Spanish and his hair was long and rugged. "Why don't you sit at those desks in the center boys?' Ms. Meeker gestured to two empty seats near Blossom and her sisters "And Ada why don't you sit in the back." Leon sank into the seat next to Blossom, and Luis sat between Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles stared in curiosity at Luis, who said to her, with a Spanish accent "What are you looking at hot stuff?" "Don't talk to my sister like that!" Buttercup yelled. "Quiet, Buttercup." Ms. Meeker said. "Now class turn to page 51."

At lunch, the new kids sat by themselves with three other kids Blossom had never seen before. They must have been new kids too, and Blossom said "Lets go sit with them." "No way." Buttercup said, "Did you hear what that Luis said to me?" Bubbles said. "Come on, guys we were new too." "Yeah I'm sure their nice if you get to know them." Dexter said. Finally Bubbles and Buttercup agreed and they approached the new kids. "Mind if we sit here?" Blossom asked "Sure." Leon said and they sat down. "So what are your names?" Ada asked. "I'm Bubbles, and these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup. That's Blossoms boy friend Dexter" Bubbles said. "Hey sorry about that comment earlier." Luis said "I was only joking around." "It's okay." Bubbles said. "Oh and this is Chris, and Claire Redfield, and Steve Burnside." Leon said. "So where are you guys from?" Blossom asked "Muskrat city." Chris said "Hey isn't that place close to Raccoon city?" Buttercup said suddenly interested. Raccoon City had been all over the news the past few months. It seemed a company called Umbrella had unleashed an experimental virus on the city, which had turned almost all the populace into zombie like creatures. They had sent in some troops to get samples. The government had been forced to blow up the city with a nuclear missile. A few civilians had escaped and told the story of what happened. The government had shut down Umbrellas stock, which left the company doomed. "Yeah the survivors came to town as soon as they escaped." Claire said. "So what brings you guys to Megaville?" Dexter asked. "Our parents all got new jobs here." Steve said. "So do you guys want to hang out after school?" Leon asked "Sure." Dexter said "Why not?" Blossom said, Bubbles and Buttercup agreed too.

After school the girls and Dexter walked over to Leon's house according to the address Leon had given them. When they saw it the kids stopped dead, it was huge! More like a mansion then a house. When they went to the door, Steve answered, he was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue short sleeve jacket and camouflage pants. His brown hair was parted so it came down on either side. "Hi guys come on in." He led them to the living room where everyone was playing a video game called _Super Smash Bros. Melee. _It was weird to see them in so many different clothes, Leon wore a black T-Shirt and brown jeans, Claire was in a red vest with an angel drawn on the back on the back with a black shirt and black shorts, Luis also had a vest with embroidered designs down the sides on with a tan button down shirt and brown pants. Chris had a simple white shirt and blue jeans, and Ada had a pinkish red top, with a pink skirt with flowers embroidered on the sides. After they had all said hello they sat down to game and talk. After awhile Dexter asked Leon where his parents were. "My parents are dead." Leon said "They were on business in Raccoon city, and they… they…" Leon then collapsed into tears and buried his face in his hands. Ada quickly moved over too Leon and tried to comfort him. Blossom was weirded out; Leon seemed one of the toughest kids in the group. "But I thought you said this was your house?" Dexter said confused, "How can you have a house if your parents are dead?" Blossom gave him a look saying this is no time to say that. "This is his house." Chris said, "Leon lives with my family. After his parents died, my parents adopted Leon." "I'm sorry I brought it up Leon." Dexter said, Leon took a deep breath, looked up, and cracked half a smile and said, "It's not your fault how could you have known?" How little did Leon realize that that phrase could describe the nightmare they would soon face.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Into the darkness

Chapter 2 Into the darkness

Blossom and her sisters had been friends with Leon and the others for a few weeks now, they had turned out to be pretty interesting. Steve's dad was a scientist who worked for the government. His mom was dead as it turned out, when he talked about it, Steve had to leave the room for a minute. Claire and Chris's parents both worked on the police force, their dad was swat team, and their mother was a regular cop. Luis's parents worked at an advertisement corporation, and Ada's parents were T.V. executives. They didn't ask Leon what his parents had done for a job because they didn't want to reduce him to tears again. They did manage to find out that Claire and Steve were a bit more then friends. They had gotten the implication of this after they had known them awhile. But Bubbles came running into the room one day when they had been hanging out at the Redfield house, and yelled that she had seen Steve and Claire kissing! When Chris heard this, he only smiled and said "I knew those two would hit it off some day." Blossom also noticed there was something slightly more then friends between Leon and Ada, she seemed the closest to Leon of his friends, she also seemed most able to comfort Leon when he was reminded of his parents.

Blossom and her sisters were hanging around in Dexter's lab, and talking about their newfound friends with the boy genius. "I'm really glad we made friends with them, they're really cool." Bubbles said, "Yeah, I really like Luis, he's funny." Buttercup said. Suddenly an alarm started to ring through the lab, "What is that?" Buttercup asked, "There must be an emergency! Computer show me what's up." Instantly the news came on the screen, where a reporter said "We're here at the Viro Inc. lab facility, the Hive where we have just lost contact after getting a message calling for help. Police are on the scene now, but are unsure of what action to take. This is Anna Baxter reporting." "We have to get over there and help them!" Dexter said. "We can't just stand by." Buttercup said, "Okay." Blossom said "Dexter get in gear, then let's head over there."

"Well how do we get in there?" Dexter asked. They had arrived at the Hive facility but it was sealed off tight by the police. "That's easy, hold on." Blossom said and she grabbed his arms. Suddenly Dexter felt himself moving at an unheard of speed and suddenly he was in the facility with the girls beside him. "What just happened?" Dexter asked "We flew in here so fast we moved through the door." Bubbles said. "I didn't know you could do that." Dexter "Okay, lets go." Blossom said and slowly they ventured into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Dead Walk

Chapter 3 The Dead Walk

Slowly the four kids ventured into the darkness, they had been in the facility for 30 minutes and had seen no signs of life anywhere. Bubbles was beginning to get a little scared. "Where is everyone?" Bubbles whispered, "I don't know, but all I know is something is very wrong here." Dexter said. Suddenly they heard a moan and saw a figure sitting there with his head tilted down. Bubbles ran over to him "Bubbles, wait." Dexter said, but the blue puff didn't listen. "Sir, are you alright? We'll get you out of here." He didn't move but gave another moan. She put her hand out to put it on his shoulder, Suddenly he grabbed it and started to bring it too his mouth, "Hey let go!" she yelled and pulled out of his grasp. He got up and started to lurch towards them, his skin was pale and his face was partly gone as if eaten away, he was covered in blood and had wounds all over his body. A bunch of moans echoed through the air as more creatures like that their limbs at odd angles, moaning up a storm, lurched out at them, a few carried axes which they swung through the air, the kids flung themselves at the zombies but there were to many soon the kids found themselves surrounded. "What do we do?" Bubbles said "We fight like we never fought before!" Buttercup growled. Suddenly a voice cried "Get down!" Blossom pulled her siblings and Dexter down as gunfire echoed through the air. The zombies changed direction but it did nothing, one by one they fell to the ground. Blossom stared into the shadows to try and see their saviors, when they stepped out. "Leon?! Chris?! Claire?! Steve?! Ada?! Luis?! What are you guys doing here?!" Blossom cried. Indeed it was their friends, and they would have been arrested had an officer been right there. Leon was wearing a black shirt with S.T.A.R.S. written on the back over a police badge like symbol that had three stars on it, along with some shoulder pads and had a machine gun in his hands. He was wearing jeans and had a police vest with two combat knifes and some grenades on it. He also had some ammo clips and medi-kits on his belt. Luis was wearing his ordinary clothes and had a pair of strange handguns in his hands, he had the same extra equipment as Leon on his belt. Claire was also wearing her ordinary clothes but she had a pair of golden luger pistols, Chris had an M16 in his hands, he wore a police vest Leon's and a blue and white shirt with the same symbol on the back. He wore army boots and white pants. And had a backpack which blossom assumed carried extra equipment. Steve wore his normal clothes and carried a pair of machine guns. Ada had on a similar outfit to Leon but without the RPD symbol, she also held a pair of magnums. "What are you doing here?" Blossom said again Leon was about to respond when his eyes widened, he quickly unsheathed one of his knifes and threw it; it whizzed over Blossoms shoulder and shot into the dark. It connected with something in the darkness, there was a yelp and a monster tumbled out, Leon's knife in its forehead. It was the size of a child and had green lizard like skin, it's mouth was full of fangs, it had yellow eyes, and it was hunched. Leon walked over, pulled his knife out, and said "Hunter, we better move, there may be more." "But…" Blossom stuttered, "Later. Now, move." Leon said. Judging from his tone this wasn't up for discussion. No sooner had he said this then there came a chittering from the shadows and a bunch of yellow eyes appeared. "MOVE!!" Leon yelled and began to fire into the shadows, as did the others and they began running. More of the monsters appeared and chased them. Luis began siding on his back down the hallway; he pulled a pair of grenades out of his pockets. "Hasta Luego." He said with a grin as he pulled out the pins and flung them at the monsters. The creatures roared in pain as the explosion took them down. Luis got up and began sprinting along with his friends. Chris yelled "In here!" from a room in of to the side. They ran inside and Chris slammed the door behind them and he and Leon shoved a desk in font of the door. "Now before we do anything else, will you please tell us what the heck is going on!?" "Alright, but if we do then you have to tell us what you are doing here. Deal?" Chris said. "Alright but you have to go first." Buttercup said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Explanations

Chapter 4 Explanations

"Okay here we go." Leon said "To start, as you probably have guessed, we aren't normal kids. We are actually members of a group called S.T.A.R.S., Special, Tactics, And, Rescue, Squad. S.T.A.R.S. at one time only worked in Raccoon city. Some of it's members escaped, the city as did we." "But I thought you guys lived in Muskrat City." Dexter said "That wasn't true." Leon said, "We came here under deep cover. But I'm getting ahead of myself, back to Raccoon city. Our parents and us managed to not get infected by the virus… except my parents, they tried to eat me, and I was forced to… forced to… shoot them." Leon stopped talking and sat down, Ada rushed over to him and Chris took over the story. "We made a bid for freedom and managed to escape, when S.T.A.R.S. found out they recruited us. S.T.A.R.S. then became a global organization determined to make sure Umbrella went down. We were sent here because we found out that there is no Viro Inc. and that this facility actually belongs to Umbrella! We were sent to stop another outbreak, but we were to late." "What about those monsters?" Bubbles asked "Umbrella isn't limited to zombies, they can also create monsters as well. That type was called a Hunter." "I thought the government took away Umbrellas stock. How can they keep making viruses and stuff?" Blossom asked "Umbrella recently gained a sample of a parasite that was created by a group called the Los Illuminados, the group that kidnapped the presidents daughter. You know those agents that saved her? They were Leon and Luis." Said Chris "Really?" Buttercup said "Yeah, anyway that's our story. Now you have to tells us what you're doing here." And so the girls and Dexter told their friends their whole story, how they had been created, their exploits, how they came to Megaville, and finally them coming to the facility. "Well enough story telling we've got work to do!" Steve said "We have to get to the main computer and stop the zombies escaping." "Steve's right" They turned to see Leon had gotten a hold of himself. "We have 6 hours before the computer system deactivates lockdown and the zombie gets out. We can't stay here." "Alright guys lets split into groups and find that computer. Everyone take radios so we can stay in contact." Ada said. They tiptoed into the corridor and split into 2 groups. "Luis, Ada, Blossom, Dexter, and I will go this way." Leon said "Okay, Claire, Steve, Buttercup, Bubbles, and I will go the other way." Chris said. "Okay call us if you find anything." Leon said and he gestured for his group to follow him.

"What is the lockdown you were talking about?" Dexter asked as they ventured down the hallway. "Well, the Hive is equipped with an super lockdown mode that can be activated only by using the main super computer. Before everyone lost contact with the hive, the lockdown mode was activated, so when the virus escaped, a person on the inside must have activated the lockdown before they transformed so the creatures wouldn't escape." "So why can't we just leave things in lockdown?" "Because lockdown only lasts a few hours. That's why we have to get to the main computer and activate the self-destruct system. That should wipe out the zombies and any other virus parasites that are still in the facility." "Activate the self destruct system?! With us in here?!" Dexter yelled "Be quiet and don't worry we know a secret exit, so we should be able to escape before the place blows up. You can leave if you're afraid." Leon said "I'm not afraid!" Dexter said indignantly "It's just I'm not crazy about this plan." Suddenly they came to a door labeled Kennels. "Okay everyone stick together." Said Leon and he slowly pushed open the door.

Chris walked slowly down the hall. he had just briefed Bubbles and Buttercup on their mission, they seemed a little nervous about it, but he didn't blame them. When Chris had been briefed on this mission he had been very nervous. Especially due to the fact he and Leon had been named leaders of the mission. He hadn't been surprised, more nervous, in mission training and simulations He and Leon had always assumed the role of leaders. Leon had said they would do fine, after all they always did fine in the training, why should being in the field be any different? But that didn't make things any easier, those were just simulations, if he made a mistake here, it could be disastrous. "Hellooooooo, earth to Chris!" Claire's voice brought Chris out of his thoughts he opened his eyes to see Claire staring at him 'If you would stay out of La-la land fearless leader we can actually focus on our mission." She said with a mocking smile. "Shut up Claire." Chris said with a smile. They suddenly arrived at a door marked Botanical experiments. "Wonder what they keep in here?" Luis said. "We better find out." Chris said "Everyone stay close." and he pushed open the door.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Spawn of Umbrella

Chapter 5 Spawn of Umbrella

Leon pushed open the door and aimed his gun in every direction before gesturing for them to follow him inside. "Shouldn't there be dogs in here?" Steve said "Or at least dog carcasses?" Suddenly a growling sounded in the darkness, "I think that the dogs are still here Steve. Everyone form a circle" Leon said. Suddenly a bunch of dogs stepped out of the shadows growling, only they weren't normal dogs. They didn't seem to have any skin and there were parts missing from them here and there, like bit of ear or a toe or two. Suddenly, all at once, the dogs leaped through the air towards the five kids "SCATTER!" Leon cried, they immediately dodged in different directions. Blossom shot a blast of her ice breath at two dogs that leaped at her; they shattered as they hit the ground. Leon was firing at three dogs that were running at him, two went down instantly but the third kept dodging his bullets, soon the cartridge was empty, Blossom thought he was doomed, but Leon grinned, leapt back, ran off the wall and flipped round kicking the dog so hard, it's neck was broken and it fell to the ground. The dogs chasing Steve had lost their target; suddenly Luis poked his head out and said, " Hey el, stupidos, Your mother was a mutt!" The dogs growled and raced around the corner only to be on the receiving end of 2 dozen rounds of hand gun ammo. The dogs attacking Dexter kept leaping at him but only got mouthfuls of titanium alloy from his robot gloves. Suddenly Dexter grabbed one that leapt at him by the head and crushed its skull, the other one leaped at the boy genius, while he was distracted, but he smashed it flying into a shelf of cages which broke its neck. Ada was fighting off the dogs with furious kicks, and magnum fire. Soon all the zombie dogs lay dead. "Well that went well." Luis said "Knock it off Luis." Leon said but he said it with a smile.

Chris around the room, it was full of plants and didn't seem dangerous. He gestured for the others to follow him inside. Suddenly he noticed the walls were covered with root like vines that crashed through walls at some points. "Weird." He muttered, "Well, a room that is actually safe. What do you know?" said Steve, "Don't be so sure Steve. Call me crazy but something tells me that something's not right here." Chris said. He then heard a strange rustling noise, then Chris saw a book on the table titled_ Botinary bio experiment log. _He walked over and opened it. "_Day 1: We have begun research to create the ultimate plant, a plant that has the beauty of a flower but the defenses of other plants we have already combined the D.N.A. into one plant. Now we have to wait and see what happens._

_Day 6: Success! A new plant has begun forming, just when I was starting to lose hope! So far we know only that it can grow on any surface and seems to use it's tendril like vines to protect itself._

_Day 13: The plant has become quite big, but is showing a sense of violence attacking almost anything that comes close. I fear the executives may shut us down if things get out of hand._

_Day 21: I now know me must end the project the plant has killed one of my colleagues. It can expel acidic spores and sprout thorns on its tendrils. It's one weak point is a collection of dangling tendril like things that protrude from the bulb.. I have planned to exterminate the plant tomorrow. I have developed a formula that will bring death to the plant._

Then there was some sort of chemical formula, Chris checked the date of the last entry, it was yesterday. "So the plant might be still alive." Chris whispered. "What did you say Chris?" Bubbles asked "We have to get out of here." Chris said, they ran to where the door should be only to be greeted by a wall of vines. "Hey what's going on here?" Buttercup said. Suddenly Chris heard movement above him, he looked up to see some enormous plant, on the ceiling. It had a bulb that opened to reveal a bunch of tendrils protruding from a bunch of mass. Vine like tentacles, some with flower like pods. "Guys look up" Chris managed to get out before he a vine grabbed him and lifted him into the air. The others looked up and stared in shock at the creature. "Uhhhhh, a little help would be welcome! Guys?" Chris yelled. Immediately Chris's companions snapped into action, the powerpuffs shot into the air and tried to free Chris, nut the creature sprouted thorns on some of his vines, and swung it at the girls it didn't hit but it did keep them at bay. Steve and Clare began shooting at the stalk, but it didn't seem to do any good. "Shoot the thing hanging from the bulb. That's its weak point!" Chris yelled "How does he know that?" Steve asked "Just do what the man says Steve!" Claire yelled. They turned their fire on the tendrils, which had an effect; the plant writhed and dropped Chris. Then the kids attacked the tendrils, but they barely had any room to attack because the plant kept lashing out with its tendrils and shaking acidic spores down at them. Suddenly Chris remembered the log saying that there was a formula to kill it, there stood an empty bottle filled with water on a desk like area with some jars around it. What had the log said? Yellow 6x2+UMB No.3x2, so he had to combine tem all he ran over too the desk and put 2 quarters of yellow 6 into the jar and added 2 quarters of UMB No.3. It took on an orange color, and Chris flung it at the plant. The plant writhed and shook and slowly withered and fell to the floor in parts, the vines shriveled and disappeared. "I never did like gardening." Chris said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Tyrants

Chapter 6 The Tyrants

Leon pumped another zombie full of lead as it lurched towards him, he hoped Chris and his team was doing okay. Another zombie grabbed Leon, but he managed to kick it off of him, then he drove one of his combat knifes into its forehead. After the incident in the kennels, they had progressed without much further incident, a few hunters, mutants, and quite a few zombies. He was impressed at Dexter and Blossom's ability to keep calm in a situation like this. After Luis took down the last zombie Leon told everyone to keep moving. "We can't afford to waste time, we only have four hours and forty five minutes." "I wish we had some more challenge. These loser zombies are a waste of my skills." Luis said, "Be careful what you wish for Luis. It might come true." Said Ada. Little did Ada know how right she was. For the answer to Luis's wish was laying dormant, but would soon be on the warpath. They suddenly came to a door marked T-002 experiment. Underneath it said Top Secret! Do Not Enter unless you have proper verification! "This looks like something we might want to check out. What do you say Leon?" Ada asked. "Okay, but we have to make it quick." Leon walked over to the door and held up an I.D. card that he had gotten from a zombie scientist and held it up to the scanner outside the door and it opened. "Okay people lets check it out." Whispered Leon.

Chris loaded another cartridge into his gun and fired at the zombies lurching towards him. So far the plant had proved to be the most threatening thing they had come across in the hive. Apart from the numerous zombies they had fought with, there were a few more hunters and mutants. Chris was regretting getting stuck with Bubbles, she freaked out every 10 seconds, at things as small as loud noises. But maybe he was being a little judgmental, after all she was young and this would freak out anybody her age. Her sister was totally different however; she didn't seem to be afraid of anything. Buttercup simply ran at and pummeled anything that stood in her way, even at things that scared Chris. "This is way too easy." Buttercup said after blasting another zombie with an energy blast "Isn't there anything worth my time to fight?" "Lets pray not, because if there is we're may be in trouble." Steve said. He couldn't know how right he was Suddenly they came to a door marked T-003 experiment. Underneath it said Top Secret! Do Not Enter unless you have proper verification! "Well obviously nothing important in here. Lets just ignore it." Steve said sarcastically "We should probably take a look. But let's make it fast." Said Chris. He pressed a button on the side of the door and a keyboard popped out "Please input password!" said a computerized voice. Chris thought for a moment then typed in 'Tyrant'. "Password accepted." and the door slid open. "How did you know the password?" Bubbles asked, "Lucky guess" was Chris's answer as they ventured inside.

Leon could barely see anything in the gloom, but he could tell there were a number of control panels and a canister covered in dust. He walked slowly towards the canister, his friends right behind him. Leon reached the canister while Luis, Dexter, and Ada walked over too the control panels. He could tell there was a figure inside, but couldn't see it clearly. Leon wiped off some of the dust and jumped back, from behind him he heard a cry of surprise he turned and saw Blossom had seen it too. It was the creatures face, and it was quite terrifying. It had a slightly skeletal look to it, along with veins around its eyes and on its head. Leon wiped off more dust and the creature was revealed. It was humanoid; its heart was on the outside with a great concentration of veins around it. The skin was grey and one hand was a giant claw, "Guys I know what this thing is." Leon whispered, "It's a Tyrant!" "A Tyrant? But Umbrella, ended the Tyrant program ages ago." Ada said, "They did, Umbrella must just keep this one down here." Leon said "Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Dexter asked. "The Tyrant program was an attempt to create the ultimate bio weapons using the Tyrant virus. But they shut it down after a tyrant killed a umber of scientists. Now guys don't touch anything, and we should be fine." Suddenly Leon heard a tapping, he saw Luis had walked over and had begun tapping the glass. Leon slapped Luis upside the head, "Hey what was that for?" Luis snapped, "Did you not just hear what I said?" Leon snapped. "Come on its not like it's going to wake him up." Luis said. Suddenly the non-claw hand reached up and banged on the glass. "Not good." Said Luis.

Chris stared into the room; a dust covered canister was dominating the center while control panels covered the sides. He moved inside with the others right behind him. Steve, Claire, and Buttercup went over to the control panels to examine them. But he and Bubbles walked over to the canister. Chris wiped some dust of to reveal a brutish grey face, Bubbles jumped back and freaked out, but Chris continued to wipe away dust revealing the whole creature. It had mainly grey skin, but the abs area and the arms were black with red mixed in, the arms ended in club like stumps with spikes on it. Its right leg also had red splotches on it. "Guys, I think we found a Tyrant!" Chris said "What! But the Tyrant project was ended because of the deaths of those scientists." Claire said. "This must be where they stored it after the project ended." Steve stated. "Would you mind filling us in here?" Buttercup said, and Chris told the Powerpuffs about the Tyrant program. "Okay guys just don't do anything that would wake it up." Chris said Suddenly Steve stumbled and banged a button on the control panel. Immediately the canister drained and the Tyrant was left standing there. "Well that was a close one." Steve said, suddenly the Tyrant raised his right club and sprouted more sharper and longer spikes. "Ah snap." Said Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 When Tyrants Attack

Chapter 7 When Tyrants Attack

Leon backed away from the canister as the tyrant inside woke up. It banged on the glass with it's unclawed hand again. Then it swiped with it's other hand, smashing the glass. "Move it!" Leon cried, as he fired at the creature. It ran at them and picked up Blossom in its claw. "Put her down!" Dexter yelled and smashed his robot gloves into the heart like pulsing thing on its chest. The tyrant dropped Blossom and gave a cry of pain; it clutched the heart like thing. Leon taking advantage of this, threw a grenade at it, blasting it back. "Now run!" Leon yelled and they ran. Nothing in Leon's training could have prepared him for a tyrant, he had a simple suggestion for taking on a tyrant. "Don't try it!" that was what he had been told in training. They ran towards the doorway and suddenly the computer said "Tyrant on the loose, locking down room." Suddenly the door slammed shut, Blossom tried to smash it down but she only bruised her hand. The tyrant had recovered, and advanced on them with murder in its eyes. "Any ideas?" Luis said.

Chris jumped away from the containment unit as the tyrant within awoke. It sprouted more spikes on its other arm and smashed the glass. "Get out of here!" Chris yelled and ran while shooting the creature as it lurched towards them, but it seemed to have little effect on the monster. Suddenly there came a voice from the computer "Tyrant on the loose, lockdown initiated." The door slammed shut, Buttercup and Bubbles both tried to break it down but It was seemingly impenetrable, most likely to keep the tyrant in. The tyrant swung its right arm at them burying its club in the wall, Buttercup shot an energy blast at the creature knocking it flying but still it came at them. "I think we're in trouble." Said Steve. Chris was very worried; a tyrant was the most dangerous thing Umbrella created. They were almost impossible to kill, Chris had never trained for fighting against these creatures. He was admittedly scared something, he hadn't been in awhile. "This isn't good." Chris thought as it advanced on him. "Not good at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Unexpected Help

Chapter 8 Unexpected Help

Blossom watched as Leon dodged the tyrant's claw and drove his combat knife into the leg of the monster. It roared and swung at him again, but he leaped out of the way. They had been fighting the tyrant for 45 minutes, and they had managed to survive. But Blossom knew they couldn't last much longer, Leon, Luis, and Ada had a few gashes were the tyrant had gotten him, and Dexter and she had more then their share of wounds. The tyrant had more wounds then Blossom would care to count; yet it didn't seem to show any signs of stopping. Suddenly the tyrant flung a piece of rubble through the air and the rubble pinned Blossom to the ground, it put its foot on the rubble to keep her there. Dexter tried to save her, but the tyrant smacked him away and he hit a wall and fell unconscious. The tyrant advanced on Blossom and raised its claw, suddenly there was a sound like a tsunami hitting the shore, and a red energy blast shot through the wall and knocked the tyrant flying, the creature lay on the floor smoking. Blossom turned and saw her rescuers, it was three boys she knew well, and had reason to remember. "You three!" she snarled. It was the Rowdyruff boys! They wore identical black jump suits with RR stitched into one corner, the only difference was different colored stripes on the sleeves depending on the Rowdyruff, red for Brick, blue for Boomer, and green for Butch. They looked exactly the same as before except Brick had a ponytail, what looked like a combat knife on his belt, and he was wearing sunglasses. Brick walked over to Blossom, pulled off the rubble and held out his hand to help her up. Blossom shoved his hand away and said, "I don't need help from you." "Well, that's not very nice. You could at least manage a thank you." Brick said with a smart aleck grin. "How are you alive? What are you doing here? And why did you help me?" Blossom snapped, "In order my brothers and I were resurrected by a guy called John Brisbane, some guy who works for the government to be a national defense team. We're here because Brisbane found out what was happening and told us to take care of it. And I saved you because if anyone's going to destroy you someday, it's going to be me." Brick said his face suddenly becoming somber. "How did you generate a blast powerful enough to blast through the wall and take down the tyrant?" Blossom asked. Brick took of his sunglasses, but kept his eyes closed "Well let's just say I've been in for an upgrade." And opened his eyes. Blossom gasped slightly, his eyes now looked like fire, bright red with orange and yellow mixed in, he also had slits were pupils might be. The red ruff put his sunglasses back on and turned to see Butch, Leon, Luis, Ada, and Boomer holding up the stunned Dexter. "Blossom, do you know these guys?" asked Leon, Blossom and the Rowdyruffs gave a brief introduction. Then Leon said to the boys "Care to join us? We both have the same objective here and we could use the help." Blossom was shocked, didn't Leon hear what they had tried to do Blossom and her sisters!? Brick thought a minute then asked "Are you sure we're welcome to do so?" and as he said that he gestured to Blossom. Leon turned and gestured for everyone to huddle up. "Leon what are you thinking!? Those guys tried to destroy my sisters and me! Did you hear me?" Blossom snapped "Come on Blossom. We need all the help we can get! If they were still evil they would have left you to be destroyed by the tyrant." Leon said "Only so he could destroy me himself! He told me!" Blossom said. "You may want to decide quick. We are about to have some unwanted company." Came Bricks voice. Indeed through the air came moans and shuffling. They debated a minute more, and at last Blossom caved, and they hurried away from the room, with their new temporary allies.

Bubbles had faced many monsters during her life as a super hero, but never anything like the tyrant. It seemed almost invincible, they had hit with attacks that would have taken down a normal monster by now, but it just kept coming. She and Buttercup had numerous gashes were the tyrant had gotten them, Chris, Claire and Steve had fewer wounds, but they were probably trained for things like this. The tyrant was not showing any signs of letting up, it was as if it had not been attacked at all except for the numerous bullet holes in its body, courtesy of Chris, Claire and Steve. Suddenly it pinned Bubbles to the wall with one arm, and raised the other one to strike her a final blow. Buttercup tried to knock it away, but it bashed her away and raised its hand again. Suddenly a white streak of light smashed through the wall and bashed the tyrant flying, this time it didn't get up. Bubbles looked up and was shocked by her rescuer. "Bell!?" The white powerpuff floated in the air staring down at Bubbles, two other girls entered through the opening, "You two!?" Buttercup snarled. "Jeez Buttercup watch the tone." Samantha said sarcastically "Yeah we might get the impression you don't like us." Said Princess. "What are you guys doing here!?" Bubbles asked "Well, daddy couldn't have the T-virus escaping and destroying the world before he could conquer it." Bell said "So why did you save my sister?" Buttercup snarled. "I'm not going to let some freaky whatever that is destroy you before I can." Bell said simply "Ummmmmmm, could someone tell me who these guys are?" Chris said. The puffs and the Darkstar council girls gave a brief explanation. When they were done Bell said, "I was actually thinking we could work together. We both have the same goal." "You must be insane to think we would trust you guys." Buttercup snarled. Then Chris gestured for everyone to huddle, the two puffs were shocked, could Chris actually be considering to accept their offer? "Chris, please tell me you are not considering accepting their offer." Buttercup said as soon as they got in the huddle. "We could use any help we can get Buttercup." Claire said, "But we can't trust them! They want to destroy the planet! "Bubbles said. "Come on girls, we need all the help we can get, we can't do this alone. Look Chris I've always trusted your descions, whatever you say I'll go with it." Steve said. "I say we accept their help. That tyrant only proved we need help." Chris said. "You might want to think quick, we're about to have unwanted company." Samantha said. Suddenly there came the chittering that they all recognized as the approach of hunters and other mutants. They debated some more and finally the Powerpuffs agreed to accept the help of their worst enemies. They quickly ran down the hall with the three young villainesses, hoping that they would not regret making this alliance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Making Sacrifices

Chapter 9 Making Sacrifices

Blossom bashed another zombie away from her, suddenly a hunter leapt on her and tried to drive its claws into her face. She suddenly saw a combat knife pierce the hunter's torso, it shrieked and it died. Blossom looked up to see her rescuer, expecting to see Leon, but instead saw Brick. He and his brothers had proved to be useful in their mission, they had a holographic map of the facility and now they were on the right track. Leon had contacted Chris and organized a meeting point for both their teams. It seems that Bell, Samantha, and Princess were here as well, they had been sent by the Darkstar council. Boomer had patched them up after they had lost the zombies, it seemed he had had first aid training when he had been resurrected, Boomer got so good he was elected to be team medic. Leon had been impressed by Boomer's medic skills; he had never seen such skill from a kid Boomers age. Brick shot towards another zombie so fast it was as if he hadn't moved at all, just teleported, also he could now fling fire balls through the air. She dreaded the day she had to fight him, Blossom had tried a few times to find out what had happened to him that increased his powers so much and had changed his eyes to their current state. But whenever she asked him he always changed the subject, as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Yo pinky, are you coming? We've only got 2 and a half hours left." Bricks voice cut into her thoughts. Blossom looked and saw they had defeated the zombies and they were moving on. She ran after her friends… well her friends and their 3 temporary allies.

Bubbles was feeling a little weirded out, so far this day she had fought against zombies, and mutants and she and her sisters had teamed up with six of their worst enemies. Bubbles couldn't believe Blossom was working with the Rowdyruff boys, and that they were alive. But she had just allied with a group of aliens trying to take over the world, so she couldn't talk. They had almost reached the place where Chris said they would meet Leon and his team. After the tyrant, there hadn't been much event, a few mutants and zombies. The blue puff wished she could just crawl into bed with Octy and her thumb in her mouth, but she had a duty as a super hero to never run. Suddenly she heard Leon call out "Guys? Is that you?" "Leon? Thank god you're all right." Chris called out. Leon and his team emerged from the shadows, and there they where, walking right behind Blossom. Bubbles thought she would never see them again. The Rowdyruff boys! One of them wore sunglasses for some reason, "Okay lets see this map of yours." Chris said. Brick pulled out a small orb of metal and pressed a button on it and a holographic image appeared. "We're here." Brick said pointing "And the main computer system is here." He said pointing again, this time to a room in the bottom of the map. "Okay so we just need to head downwards." Chris said "There is an elevator over there. That should get us there." Brick said. Suddenly the moans of zombies could be heard coming from the corridor Leon had come from. From the corridor Chris had come from, there came the chittering of the mutants and monsters. "Move it!" Butch yelled and they ran like heck down the hall to the elevator.

Brick had a lot of military training but nothing had prepared him for what he was facing. He also couldn't believe that he allied himself with his worst enemies, or that he, Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff boys had saved, Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff girls. Why had he done it? He had wanted to destroy her him self that's why. But something inside him told Brick he had done it for a different reason. What had possessed him to do it? Could it be he cared about her? No! No way in heck! Anyway she already had a boy friend! These were the thoughts that went through Bricks mind as he ran down the corridor. Suddenly a group of Hunters leaped out and he stopped thinking and leapt into action. Blossom was also thinking Leon had just been pinned down by a hunter and struggled to push him off, but there was a round of gunfire and the hunter died. He looked up to see it was Ada who had saved him. "Thanks Ada." He said and got up. "No problem handsome." Ada said and ran off to kill more hunters. Leon kept thinking about Ada, she was pretty cute, and she had always been there for him. She had always seemed to want to be more then friends. Leon couldn't know how much Ada was thinking about him at that moment. Ada had always liked Leon a little more then friends when they had first met, but that feeling had grown until she realized she was in love with Leon. But he never seemed ready to return her feelings. But she was willing to wait until he was. "Ummmm, Ada hello? Would you stay with us?" Ada opened her eyes and saw Chris staring at her. They had almost reached the elevator and suddenly the zombie and mutant hoard that had been chasing them was just around the corner. "What do we do!? We can't outrun them!" Luis yelled. "You guys go on and I'll hold them off." Said Brick. "What!? We're not going to leave you here! You can't fight them off all by yourself!" Boomer yelled, "He won't be." Leon said, "I'll help him." "This is crazy! Chris tell them this is crazy!" Claire yelled. Chris stood there, then said "Leon, Brick, are you sure your willing to do this? It's most likely you won't come back alive." "If we don't, none of us will come out of this alive." Brick said "Trust us." "He's right." Said Princess "By the time the elevator gets too us, we'll be zombie chow." Said Samantha "Okay lets move." Chris said. Everyone stood in shock, "I said lets move!" Reluctantly they moved off, all except for Ada. "Ada go!" She stood there, "Ada just go!" Leon said "I can't leave you here Leon!" Ada said. Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. They stood like that until Brick said "Uhhhhh, Leon we've got work to do here," Leon pulled away and told Ada to run, which she finally did. Brick pulled of his glasses and dropped them on ground; he then unsheathed his combat knife. Leon reloaded his machine gun and pulled out a grenade. They looked at each other and they both nodded, and began assaulting the army of horrors with all they had. Brick flung energy blast after energy blast, along with some fireballs for good measure. Leon emptied every clip of ammo he had into the oncoming mass of terrors along with his grenades. But still the monsters kept coming refusing to let up. Eventually Leon ran out of ammo, he unsheathed his combat knifes and the two leapt at the creatures. Blossom watched as the two fought with ferocity that she had never even thought possible. There where flashes from the combat knifes, and bursts of red energy and fire from Brick. There where also snaps that Blossom assumed those must be them breaking monsters necks. Yet they couldn't win they were soon going to be overwhelmed the monsters blocked them from view. Suddenly the elevator arrived and they ran inside. Blossom turned for a final look at them. She couldn't see them except for the flashes, then the doors slammed shut and Blossom saw no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Evil never dies

Chapter 10 Evil never dies

The whole group was silent as the elevator moved down the shaft leading to the computer room. Ada, Bubbles, and Claire all had tears running down their faces, Blossom felt like crying herself, she had just lost a good friend of hers, and in such a gruesome way. But it wasn't just Leon she was so sad about. Deep down inside herself, she felt like crying for Brick as well, the pink puff was shocked. She had felt utter loathing for the red ruff when she had first seen him alive, but now she was ready to cry because he was dead. Blossom had never felt so odd in her life. "Man I remember hearing Brick say he didn't think he could be a hero or a protector. Well he turned out to be one of the greatest of us all." Said Boomer. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Come on guys." Chris said, no one moved. "We have to go on. I'm sure your friend would have wanted that." Said Bell. Blossom was astounded, that was the most heartfelt thing she had ever heard Bell say. "Okay." Said Luis "It's game time." They all left the elevator, and moved down the hall. It was dark and they could hardly see anything, suddenly Blossom heard a scream, they all whirled around. Princess had freaked out and leapt in Luis's arms, Blossom snickered slightly. Princess looked at Luis and said "Well hello there." Luis raised one eyebrow and said "Hello yourself." "Uh, guys, is this really the time?" Said Samantha. Blossom saw what had freaked out Princess. It was a monster face, its brain was exposed, it didn't have any eyes and its mouth was full of fangs. It had a lithe body with claws on its feet. It was kept in a metal box like thing with some glass for viewing. Suddenly it moved its head and snarled, "Guys its awake!" yelled Blossom, "What!?" Butch yelled. Then it smashed against the door and drove its claws into the door. "Get back!" Chris said, the creature tore through the door and roared. They all unleashed a wave of bullets and energy blasts on the creature. But it dodged into the shadows. Suddenly some sort of tentacle like thing shot out of the shadows and wrapped around Boomers neck and started to choke him. Butch flew at it and pulled on it. He managed to pull the creature into view, Blossom stared in shock and disgust, it wasn't a tentacle. It was the creature's tongue! Boomer managed to get it off his neck and flung an energy blast its way but it leaped into the shadows again. It leapt out and gashed Blossom and Dexter before leaping into the shadows again. It continued this for awhile attacking all the members of the group they scored very few wounds in return, and they were losing Suddenly it leaped at them again, when it stopped in mid air it slammed on the ground. Something had grabbed its leg. It snarled and drove its claws into the ground, but it did no good and it was dragged into the dark. There were a number of screeches and the creatures head rolled out of the shadows. Everyone gulped and pointed their guns and hands towards the shadows. Suddenly out of the shadows came two creatures they hoped never to seen again. "The tyrants!" Chris yelled. The clawed tyrant came out first, its claw was covered with the monsters blood, the clubbed hand tyrant right behind it. Bell tried to fly at them and knock them into submission, but the clubbed tyrant had learned that Bell was a danger to them. They both knocked her flying and she crashed into a pile of tech that was lying about. "Take'em down!" Chris yelled and they immediately fired on the advancing monsters. But they were wore down from the battle against the monster earlier, and the tyrants were stronger then them. Soon they where on the ground, at the tyrants mercy, the tyrants raised their hand weapons. Blossom looked up as the creatures prepared to seal her doom. Suddenly there came the sound of a beam charging up, and there was a yell "Hey uglys! Hasta luego" the tyrants turned and suddenly two energy beams shot from the darkness and cut through the two tyrants. They dropped to the ground and lay still, Blossom sat up and saw their two saviors emerge from the shadows. At first she thought she was dreaming, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. But there they were, walking towards them with a slight limp, and smiles on their faces. "Brick!? Leon!?" she cried. "That's our names don't wear them out" Brick said with a cocky smile. His hands were smoking from the energy blast, while Leon held a huge laser cannon. "Man, I'm glad I found this little toy." Said Leon. Their bodies were covered in wounds and they were covered in blood. They pulled everyone to their feet. "Are you... like them?" Claire managed to get out. "Does it seem that way?" Leon said. And before you could say "what the?" the two were buried by their friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Escape

Chapter 11 Escape

Finally, after everyone was done hugging the two, and blabbering on about how they were so glad the two were alive, Brick finally said "Come on we have to get that self destruct activated, we only have 30 minutes." "He's right." Said Leon "We have to move." It was then everyone noticed Brick eyes, "Hey dude what's with your eyes?" Luis said and to Blossoms surprise, he told them as they ran down the corridor. "When we were resurrected, the government was trying to use genetics to create the ultimate soldiers. The tests failed, but then Brisbane had the idea of using a super human for the experiment, because he believed it could work on super human DNA. He also thought it could turn me into the ultimate living, breathing, weapon. He was right in both ways, the tests worked and my powers and skills were increased to unheard of levels, well maybe not unheard of in Bells case, I even discovered a new power, those fireballs you saw me use. But there was a side effect; there was a slight mutation of my eyes." Suddenly they came to the main computer system, and Chris immediately began typing into the keyboard, "Self destruct system activated." The computer system announced "5 minutes to detonation." "Come on we've got to get out of here!" yelled Steve "Maybe we can speed things up a little." Said Butch "Follow me." Said Brick Each Ruff and each Puff grabbed one of the agents, Brick also grabbed Dexter since he was the strongest, and they rocketed off. It was all the others could do to keep up with Brick, but finally they came to the exit just as the countdown reached "3… 2… 1…" The facility went sky high, explosions rocked the ground and flaming chunks of debris sailed through the air. Luckily the police and reporters had evacuated when they heard the self-destruct announcement. "Is everyone alright?" Leon said, "Yeah." Chris said, "That explosion defiantly took out all the T-virus." "Not all the T-virus." Said Bell and she held up a vial with a purple DNA like thing inside. "What's that?" Blossom asked "T-virus!" Luis yelled. "Daddy should be very pleased with this." Bell said and tucked it in her pocket. Suddenly Brick disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Bell. He shot towards Bell, but this time Bell threw him towards his friends. "Nice try. Well see you." Bell said, as Princess threw a smoke bomb on the ground, and the three disappeared. "I can't believe that they escaped with T-virus!" Chris said, "They didn't." said Brick and he held up the T-virus canister. "Hw did you get that!?" Luis cried. "When I moved at super speed, I pulled out the canister and replaced it with an empty canister I found." Brick said, "Now I suggest we all get out of here, before the news and police arrive."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Epilogue

Chapter 12 Epilogue

Leon lay back on the couch, all his friends sitting around him. It had been 1 week since the Hive incident and now they were just relaxing with a movie. The T-virus sample was sent to S.T.A.R.S. headquarters, and now they were just being normal kids. The Rowdyruff boys had been sent to school and now were pretending to be normal kids as well. They had all decided to get together for a movie, to celebrate the boys coming. Leon was also going out with Ada so everything seemed right with the world. Except Blossom and Dexter however hadn't shown up, and when Brick asked where she was, her sisters said she hadn't been all right when she came home that day. Brick said he would see what was wrong, and he flew over too the Utonium house. The red ruff knocked on Blossoms door and paused a moment. He could hear sobbing noises and said, "Can I come in Blossom?" there was a few sobbing noises and Blossom said "Okay." Brick pushed open the door and walked in. Blossom had her head in her hands and didn't look up. "Hey you okay?" said Brick, "We missed you." "I'm fine." Blossom said, "You don't look fine." Brick said, "You're sitting here, alone, crying your eyes out. Mind telling me what's wrong?" "Dexter, and I… Dexter and I broke up today." Blossom said and broke down crying again. "What? But you and he seemed happy together." Brick said lifting his shades. "We've been rocky for ages, I guess we just couldn't keep it up anymore." Blossom said between sobs. "Hey stop crying." Brick said wiping away Blossoms tears, Blossom looked up at him, her pink tearful eyes looked into his fierce, slitted, fire like, ones. Only now they didn't seem as fierce. "Look, sitting in here, crying your eyes out isn't going to help things." Said the red ruff. "Someday you'll find a boy you can be happy with and that understands you." "You think so?" the pink puff said. "Of course, how can a pretty girl go without a boyfriend?" Brick suddenly froze, "Did I just say that out loud?" Blossom froze as well, "Do you mean that?" "I… well… I mean… you are… well…" all Brick could was stutter. Blossom moved closer, looked him in the eye and asked again "Did you mean that?" Brick took a deep breath, put his hand under her chin, and said, "Yes." Then he kissed her, passionately on the lips. Blossom was shocked at first, but then she returned the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. They sat like that for a while, and then Brick pulled away and pushed his shades down again. He smiled and said, "So want to head over to Leon's, Claire's, and Chris's?" Blossom smiled and nodded. The two flew off holding each other's hands. Then Blossom said, "How are we going to explain this to our siblings?" "I'm more worried about Dexter." Brick said, and they laughed.

The end.


End file.
